<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paused| w. ushijima x reader by xotofuxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711286">paused| w. ushijima x reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotofuxo/pseuds/xotofuxo'>xotofuxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO, Cheating, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mild Smut, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, POV Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sad Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sexual Tension, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotofuxo/pseuds/xotofuxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝐢 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤, 𝐢 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐩𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫"<br/>[𝐎𝐍𝐄-𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐓]<br/>-------------<br/>characters are aged 𝐔𝐏<br/>[𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭, 𝐟𝐥𝐮𝐟𝐟]<br/>𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐲<br/>i do 𝐍𝐎𝐓 own Haikyu!!! or any of its characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>so fucking good</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>paused| w. ushijima x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this in one-shot so ignore any perspective errors lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐣𝐢𝐦𝐚’𝐬 𝐩𝐨𝐯</p><p>it was a Friday night, and every Friday night we’d watch a movie together. she was always so excited for movie nights, she’d have the snacks all laid out on the wooden coffee table by the time I got home from work.</p><p>y/n was such a good girlfriend. she was beautiful, kind, compassionate, and hard-working, all qualities I looked for in a woman and she had all of them. </p><p>but for some reason, the time I spent with her always seemed to be put on pause.</p><p>pause, not in a good way, pause as in the better things I could’ve had in life were so far away from my reach when I was with her.</p><p> i don’t know how to do it, though.</p><p>surely, I’ve broken up with multiple women in the past, but that was because they all were the same: all pretty face and perfect but always on their phones after the sex.</p><p>i hated that.</p><p>and I wasn’t a monster.</p><p>i loved the after-care after sex, it made me feel good knowing that I was caring for someone I adored so much.</p><p>but to have after-care, you have to have sex, and the sex with y/n was amazing. however, y/n has rejected the offer so many times the past few weeks, it honestly <br/>made me impatient waiting for her.</p><p>yet again, i’m not a monster, so i waited for her. </p><p>at this point, I’m ready to break up with her.</p><p>i had needs, and if she couldn’t fulfill them, I had no choice but to move on, however, I wasn’t planning on breaking up with her just yet.</p><p>my eyes were set on this particular woman at work.</p><p>i’ll end it y/n soon, though.</p><p>i pushed back the piles of paperwork on my desk and propped my legs up onto the table, pulling out a cigarette and putting it in-between my lips.</p><p>as I begun to flip the lighter, a knock came from the door, which I allowed to enter my office space. </p><p>morine aiko, my boss’ secretary. god, was she something else. she was the perfect height, perfect body, and had such a pretty face. her white button-down shirt fit <br/>tightly on her chest, the middle buttons stretching out, exposing her bra underneath. the black pencil skirt rode up her legs with every step she took.</p><p>she walked in, placing another stack of papers of my desk as I removed my legs from the tabletop surface.</p><p>“anything else, mr. ushijima?”, she said, placing both hands on my desk and leaning over it, closer to my face.</p><p>“wakatoshi, miss morine”, I smirked. “call me wakatoshi”.</p><p>“cutting the formalities already?”, she lifted herself off the floor and sat herself on my desk. she pulled out some of the papers out of the stack and begun flipping <br/>through them.</p><p>“mhmm”, I lit the drag between my lips and pulled them out, exhaling the smoke out my mouth. “i’ve cut them a while ago”.</p><p>“had our eyes on me for that long, toshi?”</p><p>i held the cigarette back to my mouth as I leaned back into my chair. god, this got me excited.</p><p>“careful there, miss morine”, i smirked with the drag in my mouth. “i could flip you over right now and make you wish you’d be set free”</p><p>“and if I’m up for that?”</p><p>my back left the back of the seat as I leaned over, placing my elbows on my knees as I leaned in closer to the woman.</p><p>“you sure about that?”</p><p>“on second thought”, morine brought her finger to her chin, as if she was pondering on her options. “i’m sorry then, wakatoshi, I don’t do the “hook up” thing without <br/>some kind of outing beforehand”, she winked, placing the papers down and twisting a section of her hair.</p><p>“alright then, how’s 7 for you?”</p><p>“desperate, aren’t we?"</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>it was 6:45 pm, and I just left my office, heading towards the elevator to go downstairs. </p><p>i walked out of the elevator to see morine in the lobby, tapping away on her cell phone. upon my arrival, she looked up at me and walked by my side to my car. </p><p>opening the door for her, I walked over to the driver side and situated myself in, strapping on the seatbelt and putting the keys in ignition.</p><p>“where to, wakatoshi?”</p><p>“i know a place about half-an-hour away”, i held down on the shift and begun pulling out of the company parking space. “you’d like it, i promise”.</p><p>“mhmm”, she pulled her phone back out and started scrolling through her applications.</p><p>~</p><p>12 minutes has passed since we departed the company, and yet we haven’t said a single word.</p><p>as I continued driving, I glaced over to morine, who was still fixated on her cell phone. </p><p>“so tell me about yourself, miss morine”</p><p>“uhhhhh”, she held her phone up to her face and snapped a photo, bringing it back down and closer to her face for inspection. “i’m 26, i like vodka, and i love new <br/>york”.</p><p>“oh really?”, my eyes were steady on the road in front of me as I engaged in our small-talk. “you from new york?”</p><p>“no, I just like the city haha”, she held her phone in front of her for another photo.</p><p>“i used to travel there with my family all the time”, i said. “my grandmother owned a restaurant there before she passed away”.</p><p>“oh my god, that’s so funny”.</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“no, my friends just sent me something”</p><p>i tried my best to make conversation with what I was given, but at this point, I quickly became agitated throughout the “small-talk”.</p><p>the more i spoke to morine, the more I wished I hadn’t flirted with her in the first place. I quickly realized how much of a dry speaker she was and how I hadn’t <br/>enjoyed the conversation at all.</p><p>all this frustration and anger made me think of y/n. I thought of how she always made me laugh, which was terribly difficult, as I wasn’t the type to give into humor. <br/>she, however, never failed to leave a second of our conversations silent. y/n had the bubbliest personality and I loved spending every second with her.</p><p>i loved spending every second with her.</p><p>i turned the steering wheel, pulling over to side of the road, before turning to morine. “miss morine, what’s your home address?”</p><p>morine glanced up from her phone and looked at me , smirking. “moving fast, I see”.</p><p>immediately after she told he her address, i pulled the vehicle back on the road to the exact location she stated.</p><p>the guilt and regret built up in my body, making my face burn in heat.</p><p>fuck, why was I feeling like this?</p><p>my heart ached, and I felt my mind wander back to all the times i spent with y/n.</p><p>fuck, she didn’t deserve this, she didn’t deserve me.</p><p>but I wanted her.</p><p>as I pulled up to morine’s apartment complex, I parked the car on the curb and turned to her.</p><p>“ready, big boy?”, she smirked, opening the door and stepping out the door, closing it behind. she took a few steps towards the entrance of the building before <br/>turning around to he car to see me still inside. “c’mon, I don’t have all night”.</p><p>“i’m sorry, miss morine”, i rolled the passenger side window down. “i fucked up and I need to fix this”.</p><p>and with that, I pulled down on the shift and drove home.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐩𝐨𝐯</p><p>i checked the time multiple times, pacing around the living room as the popcorn, candy, and sodas just sat there on the coffee table in the living room. a movie was <br/>pulled up and everything, was he not coming home at his usual tome?</p><p>but he’s always on time for movie nights.</p><p>i paced around the moving room a bit more before i plopped down on the couch and stretched out a blanket, laying it on top of me.</p><p>staring at the ceiling, I wondered if wakatoshi had forgotten to text me that he was still busy at work.</p><p>maybe I’ll text him.</p><p>as I reached for my cell phone, I heard the sounds of keys being inserted into the keyhole, making me jump and stand up from my position on the couch.</p><p>the door opened and there he stood, panting like a dog that ran around the park.</p><p>“waka-“</p><p>“y/n, I’m so sorry”, he walked over to me and held me by my shoulders, staring into my (e/c) orbs.</p><p>“what-?”</p><p>“i made a mistake, i-“, before he could finish, he dropped to the floor and hung his head how.</p><p>“toshi!”, you knelt down to him, him still holding onto you for support.</p><p>you ran your hands through his hair before removing his coat and draping it over the arm of the sofa. </p><p>“baby, what happened?”</p><p>you heard sniffles, and you immediately held his face to look at yours.</p><p>and there he was, tears streaming down his face, his eyes red from the pain.</p><p>“please tell me what happened, let me help you”.</p><p>“that’s the thing”, ushijima said, shakily as he hung his head down again.</p><p>“what’s the thing?”</p><p>“you”, he looked up at you through his tear-filled eyes, the droplets still streaming down his face. “you want to help me”.</p><p>“of course, toshi, I want to help you, please tell me what’s wrong”, you assured him, sitting all the way down onto his level.</p><p>“i’m the problem. i’ve never asked you once if you needed help, I’ve never asked you once how you were doing lately, i’ve-“</p><p>“wakatoshi, quit that”, you stopped him mid-sentence to wipe the tears off of his face. you pulled some tissues out of the tissue box on the table next to you and <br/>handed them to him, asking him to blow his nose.</p><p>“ready to tell me what’s wrong?”</p><p>ushijima wiped the tears off his face as he sat up on the floor, in front of you. he took a couple deep breaths before scrunching up the tissue and holding it in his fist.</p><p>“i- i-, shit y/n before I say this”, he looked up at you again, the sorrow still in his eyes. </p><p>“go ahead, toshi”</p><p>“I almost ch- ch-“</p><p>“you almost….?”</p><p>“i almost ch-“, he took a second to let out another cry as you rubbed his back.</p><p>“just say it, wakatoshi”.</p><p>“i almost cheated on you”. ushijima dropped his head down again, letting out soft sobs.</p><p>i didn’t know what to feel in the moment, there was no rush of emotions, nothing. </p><p>i rose up from the ground and walked over to the kitchen, opening a cabinet and walking back to ushijima and handing a glass of water.</p><p>“baby, here”.</p><p>he looked up at you, surprised at how you addressed him, a single tear running down his face. wiping away the tear with your thumb, you held his face in your hand.</p><p>“y/n..”</p><p>“but you didn’t”, you said, undoing the tie wrapped around his neck. “you didn’t cheat on me”.</p><p>“but i-“</p><p>“like you said, you almost did, which meant you didn’t, right?”</p><p>“well, yeah”</p><p>“then why the tears, toshi?”, you smiled, bringing his head to your chest. </p><p>“i’m so fucking sorry, y/n I don’t know what i-“</p><p>you pulled his head from your chest to look at him. “no, I’m sorry, wakatoshi”.</p><p>“no, you have no reason to be it’s me-“</p><p>“i’ve refused sex with you so many times the past few weeks”, you said. “you have needs, baby, and they’re valid, I don’t blame you.”</p><p>more tears swelled in his eyes and you wiped them off his face. “i don’t deserve you, you deserve so much better than me”.</p><p>“wakatoshi, what are you saying?” your hands cupped his face, bringing them up to you. “absolute bullshit, you’re being delusional”.</p><p>“y/n, you’re everything anyone could ever want, you deserve everything good in the world, not me”.</p><p>“oh shut up, toshi”, you laughed, shaking him a little bit. “if I deserve anything in the world, then I want you”. </p><p>“but-“</p><p>“to be honest”, you trailed off, leaning your back onto the base of the couch. “i always knew about her.”</p><p>“her?”</p><p>“morine aiko, right? the secretary”</p><p>“you know her?”</p><p>“of course i do, I remember every bitch I meet”, you laughed. “she used to go to university with me, and fuck, she was such a boring person to be around”. I extended <br/>by arm out to ushijima to come sit next to me, which me did, laying his head on my shoulder. “I knew she wasn’t competition because there was no way you’d last a <br/>second in conversation with her”.</p><p>“hey, were you spying on me or something”, he asked, chuckling. “she was so dry I turned the car around and brought her home”.</p><p>“that’s my boyfriend”, you laughed, messing with his hair and wrapping an arm around him. “well, I guess I should just show you this now”.</p><p>ushijima sat up and watched you walk into the bathroom and come back to the living room, hands behind your back. “what’s that?”</p><p>you walked over to him and knelt down, holding the two objects in front of his face.</p><p>his eyes widened as he glaced at the red markings on the plastic objects, looking back at your shining face.</p><p>“you’re kidding!”</p><p>“nope”, you said, cupping your stomach with your hands.</p><p>Immediately, ushijima pulled you off the floor and into his arms, hugging you for what felt like hours.</p><p>“baby”</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>“you’re squeezing the baby”</p><p>“oh sorry!”, he let go, kneeling down as he brought his face closer to your belly. “sorry, little one, I guess I got too happy there for a second”.</p><p>ushijima stood up and held your face in his hands, staring into your beautiful eyes. “so that’s why”, he said, tilting his head to the side. “i promise to do better”.</p><p>“okay”, you smiled back. “i hoped you learned your lesson that there will never be another woman out there that is more funny and engaging as me”.</p><p>laughing, ushijima lightly pushed you down onto the couch as he sat down with you, holding you in his arms as he reached out for the TV remote and popcorn.</p><p>𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐣𝐢𝐦𝐚’𝐬 𝐩𝐨𝐯</p><p>i take that back, i wish I could stay paused like this forever.</p><p> </p><p>~𝙚𝙣𝙙</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>